mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Neckrhidd Underdwellers
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Neckrhidd Underdwellers Short primative Platedwellers,originally brough to the dyson sphere of Terra-Prime by the Metrone They both had bark-like skin, inset eyes, flattened noses and wide mouths The Neckhidd were the Plate dweller or Under dwellers,mostly miners of the planet Arid and were the lower social class of Ardanans. Their name comes from an abbreviation of an ancient Mystrann]] term, , translating as "cave dweller". Some Neckhidd, known as retainers, served as sentinels and servants to the city-dwellers of Stratos. A rebel group of Neckhidd, led a dissident movement against the city-dwellers in their quest for The Neckhidd, of course, had their part in the lore. Legend said that this cavern was one of their last strongholds against the conquering Celts, and hinted at lost tunnels, long fallen in or blocked up, connecting the cave with a network of subterranean corridors which honeycombed the hills.The Little People--I wondered if those anthropologists were correct in their theory of a squat Mongoloid aboriginal race, so low in the scale of evolution as to be scarcely human, yet possessing a distinct, though repulsive, culture of their own. They had vanished before the invading races, theory said, forming the base of all Aryan legends of trolls, elves, dwarfs and witches. Living in caves from the start, these aborigines had retreated farther and farther into the caverns of the hills, before the conquerors, vanishing at last entirely, though folklore fancy pictures their descendants still dwelling in the lost chasms far beneath the hills, loathsome survivors of an outworn age. They lived near the Great City, protecting it from intruders. They lived in the catacombs underground and would come out during the night. They were led by a high priest, who was the most sacred member of the tribes. The Exxilons would make sacrifices to the City, drugging prisoners and preparing them to be sacrificed in special temples deep underground. These rituals were long and complicated and if they were interrupted, they needed to be restarted. The Neckhidd evolved from species are low-intelligence, ape-like hominids who live in scattered communities on an planet on the outer fringes of the Milky Way, far from the central spaceways. "Vertorix! Tamera!""People of the Dark," a precursor to the Conan stories which ultimately made Howard famous! Section heading Great City of the Neckrhidd was the pinnacle of the Neckridd's development and one of the 700 Wonders of the Universe. http://tardis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Great_City_of_the_Exxilons&action=edit&section=1 edit Technology The Great City of the''' Neckrhidd''' was a massive white building, geometrically designed and similar in appearance to the pyramids of the Aztecs. In the centre of the city was a tower with a glowing beacon which was its source of power. In the centre of the city was the control centre, which had power over the whole city. It had no visible windows or doors and had sealed itself up after its creation. The City was filled with traps which would kill anyone who was unintelligent. Anyone who was less intelligent than the City itself would be destroyed, and anyone more intelligent would have their mind scanned. Underneath the City were root-like structures which hunted by sonar and killed any trespassers. If these methods didn't deter intruders, the City could also produce humanoid anti-bodies. Write the second section of your article here.